Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-129690 describes an inspection plug connector, which is an example of existing coaxial inspection connectors. FIG. 12 is a sectional view of an inspection plug connector 500 and a connector 600 with switch, illustrating a state in which the inspection plug connector 500 is not connected to the connector 600 with switch. FIG. 13 is a plan view of the connector 600 with switch, illustrating a state in which the inspection plug connector 500 is not connected to the connector 600 with switch. FIG. 14 is a plan view of the inspection plug connector 500 and the connector 600 with switch, illustrating a state in which the inspection plug connector 500 is connected to the connector 600 with switch. FIG. 15 is a sectional view of the connector 600 with switch, illustrating a state in which the inspection plug connector 500 is connected to the connector 600 with switch. FIG. 16 is a sectional view of the inspection plug connector 500 and the connector 600 with switch, illustrating a state in which the inspection plug connector 500 is connected to the connector 600 with switch.
As illustrated in FIGS. 12 to 15, the inspection plug connector 500 includes a probe 502, a conductive shell 504, and an insulation housing 506. The conductive shell 504 is made of a conductive material and has a substantially cylindrical shape. The probe 502 extends through the conductive shell 504 and protrudes from an end of the conductive shell 504. The probe 502 includes a conductive portion 502a and a nonconductive portion 502b. As illustrated in FIG. 12, the conductive portion 502a is in the left half of the probe 502, and the nonconductive portion 502b is in the right half of the probe 502. The insulation housing 506 is disposed in the conductive shell 504 and insulates the probe 502 from the conductive shell 504.
As illustrated in FIGS. 12 to 15, the connector 600 with switch includes an insulation housing 602, a conductive shell 604, and movable contacts 606 and 608 (see FIG. 15). The insulation housing 602 is the body of the connector 600 with switch. The conductive shell 604 is made of a conductive material and has a substantially cylindrical shape. The conductive shell 604 is disposed on the insulation housing 602. The movable contacts 606 and 608 include elastic contact pieces 606a and 608a and conductive contact portions 606b and 608b, respectively. As illustrated in FIG. 13, the elastic contact pieces 606a and 608a contact the conductive contact portions 608b and 606b, respectively. Thus, the movable contact 606 and the movable contact 608 are connected to each other.
As illustrated in FIGS. 14 and 15, when inspecting the electrical characteristics of the movable contact 608 side of the connector 600 with switch, the probe 502 is inserted into the insulation housing 602 and the conductive shell 604 such that the conductive portion 502a is positioned on the left side and the nonconductive portion 502b is positioned on the right side. At this time, the conductive shell 604 is inserted into the conductive shell 504. Thus, the inner peripheral surface of the conductive shell 504 contacts the outer peripheral surface of the conductive shell 604, whereby the conductive shell 504 is connected to the conductive shell 604. As illustrated in FIG. 15, the probe 502 enters a space between the elastic contact pieces 606a and 608a and separates the elastic contact pieces 606a and 608a from the conductive contact portions 608b and 606b. At this time, as illustrated in FIG. 14, the conductive portion 502a contacts the elastic contact piece 608a, and the nonconductive portion 502b contacts the elastic contact piece 606a. Thus, the electrical characteristics of the movable contact 608 side can be inspected through the conductive portion 502a of the probe 502.
As illustrated in FIG. 16, when inspecting the electrical characteristics of the movable contact 606 side of the connector 600 with switch, the probe 502 is inserted into the insulation housing 602 and the conductive shell 604 such that the conductive portion 502a is positioned on the right side and the nonconductive portion 502b is positioned on the left side. At this time, the conductive shell 604 is inserted into the conductive shell 504. Thus, the inner peripheral surface of the conductive shell 504 contacts the outer peripheral surface of the conductive shell 604, whereby the conductive shell 504 is connected to the conductive shell 604. The probe 502 enters a space between the elastic contact pieces 606a and 608a, and separates the elastic contact pieces 606a and 608a from the conductive contact portions 608b and 606b. At this time, as illustrated in FIG. 16, the conductive portion 502a contacts the elastic contact piece 606a, and the nonconductive portion 502b contacts the elastic contact piece 608a. Therefore, the electrical characteristics of the movable contact 606 side can be inspected through the conductive portion 502a of the probe 502.
The inspection plug connector 500 is capable of inspecting the electrical characteristics of the movable contact 606 side and the movable contact 608 side.